This invention relates to a carton having a tear strip opening for a closure where the tear strip is removed completely from the carton when the carton is opened but yet the lid remains attached to the carton. In addition the carton blank is arranged so that the sides of the carton are of a double thickness to provide increased stacking strength.
The present carton is useful for packaging particulate products such as detergents, sugar, coffee, cements and plasters. These products are usually scooped out of a carton when the carton is opened. There is a need in such cartons for the carton to be easily opened in a manner where the tear strip is fully removed from the carton in a neat tear. If the tear strip is fully removed from the carton along with any adhesive and plastic components of the tear strip the carton then can be recycled as a fully paperboard product. In recycling the material being recycled should be of a single component. When a material is multi-component recycling is difficult. Either the components has to be separated by hand at the time of recycling or a use have to be found for the recycled combined materials. In the present instance the tear strip which contains hot melt adhesives and a plastic strip will be entirely removed when the carton is opened by the consumer. This is the case even though the lid remains hingedly attached to the carton. There is left solely a paperboard to be recycled.
This carton also has an increased strength due to the side flaps which serve to strengthen the carton. The side flaps extending from the front panel and from the rear panel are of an extended length for greater overlapping and serve to reinforce the carton. The side flaps encompass the full sidewalls of the carton. It is also a feature that the glue flap extends the length of the carton along the bottom of the carton. This serves to reinforce the bottom of the carton and to provide a sift proof seal for the bottom of the carton.